


Substitute Valentine

by Cinnamon68



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon68/pseuds/Cinnamon68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally, this was a Christmas Story, however it took longer to write than anticipated, so I've changed it to a Valentine's Story.  (Still late, I know!)  I know this is probably a weird pairing, but once the idea appeared in my brain, it wouldn't go away!  Now it's written, I hope to get back to writing more Gill/Julie as it should be!</p><p>Obviously, I own nothing.  Just playing with these wonderful characters, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute Valentine

Julie Dodson descended from the taxi into the increasingly blustery evening, just as huge raindrops started to fall from the leaden sky. Hastily she paid the taxi driver, and dashed for cover. The sky seemed to reflect her mood. She really hadn't wanted to come out at all, but Gill had persuaded her as usual, even though Valentine's parties clearly weren't her thing. 

Gill, she thought, could probably persuade her to jump of a cliff if she set her mind to it. 

Julie knew she would follow Gill to the ends of the Earth, and she knew she would do anything that Gill asked of her. It was only a party, she told herself as she steeled herself to enter The Grapes where she knew Syndicate 9's Valentine's Party would be in full flow. She looked around as she entered, and saw all the usual suspects. Some of the younger, newer ones she didn't recognise. Her eyes scanned the gathering seeking out Gill. She spotted her closest pal by the bar, and went over to join her. As she approached, Rachel Bailey leaned in close to Gill, her hand resting in the small of Gill's back as she whispered something in Gill's ear. Julie was hit by a wave of jealousy so intense it stopped her in her tracks. She gasped as she watched, motionless for a few moments. Then Gill threw her head back roaring with laughter and Rachel looked very pleased with herself. 

Arriving at the bar Julie ordered a bottle of red wine, deciding that this was going to be a long night and it would be far better if she weren't sober. Gill tapped her on the arm, and shouted.

“Hiya, Slap! I'll get that” and she promptly paid for bottle. “Glad you could make it!”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world! Wanna join me” Julie replied, waving the bottle of house red.

“I've already got one with the girls.” Gill said indicating Janet and Rachel at a nearby table.

Gill had invited Julie as they had hardly seen each other for weeks, due to both of their punishing work schedules. Julie had accepted for the same reason, but if the event went like the ones she'd been to in the past, they wouldn't see much of each other as the night went on. Julie decided that she would decline the offer of going to a night club that would inevitably be made as the evening developed.

Julie sighed and took a large gulp of her drink, intent on drinking it as fast as possible. Her week had been horrendous and she wanted to forget about it for one night at least. Gill, was guiding her to the table that had Janet and Rachel giggling together like errant school girls. Gill and Julie joined them and all exchanged greetings.

“So Rachel, I hear you've put in for your sergeant's exams again?” Julie said, as she poured her second glass.

“I thought I'd give it a go. If Janet can do it I must be able to! And.” she continued leaning towards Julie conspiratorially, “I need an escape plan!”

Janet gave Rachel a playful slap on the arm, and pretended to be mortally wounded.

“You can get the next bottle for that.” Janet said indicating the red they were sharing.

“What are you escaping from, anyway?” Gill asked. “Don't you want to stay on my team?”

“I heard you were going back to the NPIA, deserting us!” Rachel said, and Julie heard real hurt in her voice.

Gill looked at Rachel sharply. “Where'd you hear that?” she demanded.

Rachel tapped her nose with her finger, and said “Here and there.”

Actually she hadn't heard anything; she'd just sort of assumed that Gill would want to go back now that Sammy didn't need her at home any more.

“I'm not called Sherlock for nothing, you know!” Rachel said defiantly.

“Well it’s not true, not yet anyway. I haven’t decided yet. There are a lot of things to consider. Not least I’d never get to see Chris, as we’d probably end up at opposite sides of the country knowing my luck! “

“Ooh yes, Chris!” Janet giggled causing Julie to wonder just how much wine she had consumed already. “How is Chris?”

“Chris is fine, actually. You may be able to see for yourself later. If he gets back from the job he’s been on in Birmingham in time, he’s going to come and join us!” Gill beamed, and Julie thought she hadn’t seen her look so happy for quite some time.

“Wow!” Janet said. “It must be serious.”

“Nah, her mother's just paying him more!” Julie quipped, using humour to distract her, as her heart sank even further. 

It was one thing feeling jealous of Rachel, as she knew nothing would happen between her and Gill. It was another seeing Gill with her latest man. Julie knew from experience, just how painful that was. She took another swig of her drink and finished it with a flourish. She rose to go to the bar asking if anyone wanted anything. Gill declined and Rachel decided to go with her.

“I'm going to get another bottle of red, seeing as you said I was mean. M'not mean, I'm very generous!” Rachel said, as she pulled a funny face at Janet. 

The two women pushed their way through the revellers, finally reaching the bar. They put in an order for the wine and returned to the table. They had bought a couple of bottles of red, seeing as the four of them were now sharing, and neither fancied fighting through the crowd again, any time soon. Julie seemed intent on devouring hers as fast as she could.

“Slow down, Slap! Your practically inhaling that! We've got all night!” Gill exclaimed.

Julie looked at her, realising she had dunk an entire bottle of red to herself, and had started on the next. She didn't care at that moment; she just wanted oblivion; anything to take her away from this nightmare of being with Gill, but not being with her. She looked over at Gill and her heart lurched again, She didn't know how she coped sometimes; silently loving Gill. Usually she managed, but sometimes, well sometimes it was just so overwhelmingly hopeless and she just wanted to curl up in a corner, and shut out the world. Gill looked especially beautiful tonight. She'd recently had her hair cropped short again, in the way that Julie felt enhanced her features. She looked happy and carefree as she smiled at Julie, all thoughts of the job forgotten. Julie remembered to smile back. She really was happy that her friend had found love with Chris Latham. He seemed like a lovely bloke, kind and considerate, a million miles away from Dave. Just what Gill needed, really. A lovely man to care for her. She knew Gill had been fine on her own, but deep down, knew that she had been wanting to meet someone, and Julie knew how hard it was to meet someone, when you put in the hours they did. You only really met other officers and occasionally doctors, nurses or members of the other emergency services. Julie remembered a paramedic she'd gone out with a few years ago, the rest of her girlfriends had been fellow officers. Not that any of them had lasted long. It was hard trying to build a relationship with someone when your heart was elsewhere. Julie felt that was her cross to bear, and most of the time it was fine, just not tonight. It was not Gill's fault that Julie had fallen in love with her, or that she couldn't seem to stop loving her. Gill was Gill, and people did fall for her. She just had this way about her. Dave was an utter fool, to have cheated on her with 'The Whore'. At least he had come to realise that lately.

Julie came out of reverie to find Rachel and Janet giggling and pointing at Mitch, who was attempting to dance rather clumsily, and then caught Gill looking at her rather curiously.

“You all right there, love? You were miles away.”

Julie tried to smile and then as she looked over Gill's shoulder she saw Chris approaching. He put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. 

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking. Gonna pack it in now though. My brain hurts too much!” Julie recovered.

Gill jumped as Chris reached the table, standing behind her and slid his hands to cover her eyes. 

“Guess who?” he said in a strange accent, trying to disguise his voice.

Gill immediately turned round and got to her feet. She was soon enveloped in a hug.

“Ooh, you're earlier than I thought!” Gill said, as Chris leaned in to kiss her.

Soon the pair were lost in their own world, oblivious to the party around them.

“Hey, get a room!” Janet called from across the table. Rachel was unusually quiet, and Julie was puzzled by the unreadable look on her face.

It was all too much for Julie, who felt tears welling up inside her. She stood up swaying slightly, due to the wine she had consumed, and declared she needed some air. She was fairly confident that Gill hadn't heard her and that her evening would now be all about Chris. Julie tried not to let that bother her, but it hurt so much. She just wished that she could be the one to make Gill so happy as to forget everything going on around her. Julie exited the Grapes by the back door and took in the night air. At least the earlier rain had stopped. As she gulped in the air, and wished more than anything for a cigarette, she felt a touch on her arm. Assuming it was Janet coming to check on her, as she had so many times in the past. Julie said.

“It's alright, Janet. I'll be back in a minute.”

Janet, Julie thought, had come to offer her some support and sympathy, as was her wont. As Julie turned she saw it wasn't Janet at all, but Rachel Bailey who stood next to her proffering a cigarette.

“I thought you could use one.” she said as she leaned in to light it, and then took a drag on her own.

As she inhaled the sweet smoke from her cigarette, Julie looked into the dark eyes of the young DC who still had that unreadable expression on her face.

“Thanks.” Julie offered. “But you should get back to the party.”

“Not much doing now. Janet's trying to teach Mitch how to dance and Gill and Chris, are well...otherwise engaged shall we say.”

Rachel looked so unutterably miserable and wretched at that moment, that Julie's heart went out to her. She realised now, what Rachel had been feeling just as she had when Chris had turned up. How could she not have known? It was the same look that probably adorned her own face. Looking back the signs had all been there; going out of her way to please Gill, lapping up every bit of praise Gill gave her, feeling aggrieved when she thought Gill hadn't noticed her, getting upset when Gill was mad at her. Until now, Julie had put that down to Rachel's determination to prove herself as a good Officer, but now she realised that there was more to it.

“Ah, you too, eh?” Julie said, watching Rachel as she dropped her cigarette onto the wet tarmac, and swivelled her boot clad foot to extinguish it.

Rachel sighed. “I didn't want to; it just sort of crept up on me until I realised that all I was thinking about, dreaming about, and well...” she tailed off as she looked up to the night sky.

“Hey, you don't have to explain it to me, kid. I know exactly what you mean.” Julie said with feeling as she took a long drag on her cigarette. “God, that feels good. Why on earth did I give up?”

Realising that she had finished her cigarette, she turned to Rachel to ask her if she had another, when she caught site of Gill and Chris leaving the pub. Chris being ever so solicitous as he draped Gill's wrap around her shoulders to shield her from the night air. Julie watched from the shadows as they got into a taxi and were whisked away, without even a backwards glance. 

Julie realised that she was crying, and that wouldn't do. She really wanted to be happy for Gill. Chris was everything Gill needed, and she knew her friend deserved every happiness. It wasn't Gill's fault that Julie was unable to get passed loving her, and have a fulfilling relationship with anyone else. Most of the time Julie was able to deal with her feelings, but tonight she just felt empty and alone. She swiped at her tears with her hand and sniffed. Rachel reached out and gently squeezed the older woman's forearm, as she looked into her eyes. Seeing Rachel's eyes welling up with tears, and unable to bear the DC's distress, Julie pulled Rachel into a hug and slid her arms around the younger woman's body. She gently stroked Rachel's hair, murmuring soothing words into Rachel's ear. Rachel rested her head on Julie's shoulder, seeking comfort there. Julie was aware her shoulder was becoming wet with what she assumed were Rachel's tears. As she looked down Rachel raised her head and Julie was aware that their mouths were inches apart. The rational part of Julie's brain was telling her this was a dangerous situation, and she should pull back, but when Rachel leaned forward and their lips touched, Julie found herself lost in the taste and feel of Rachel's mouth on hers. Julie allowed Rachel's tongue to slide between her lips and she felt herself yielding as she pulled Rachel toward her, returning the kiss with equal fervour. 

Eventually, the pair separated, as a need for oxygen became apparent. Julie stared at Rachel and tried to find the words to tell he that this was a bad idea, but they wouldn't come. She stroked Rachel's face realising just how beautiful she was. Closing her eyes, she tried again to find the strength to pull away and end this now; but it was no use. She pulled Rachel towards her again, and kissed her neck as she moved the lovely dark hair back and whispered, breathlessly, in her ear.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” 

Julie felt the thrill of anticipation as Rachel smiled that beguiling smile of hers and nodded. 

“Mmm...” Rachel said. “Wanna show me your etchings, ma'am?”

“Cheeky!” Julie replied smiling, as she hailed a cab.

Arriving at her house after a tense cab ride, Julie fished in her bag for her keys. Opening the door, she ushered Rachel inside. 

No sooner had she closed the door, Julie found herself pressed against it, and pinned there, as an extremely impatient Rachel leaned into kiss her. The rational part of Julie's brain again told her she should be stopping this, but it had been so long since a beautiful woman had wanted her the way Rachel obviously wanted her now. If she were honest, she knew that she was not what Rachel wanted at all, but then she could hardly criticise, as she closed her eyes and imagined that it was Gill who was kissing her with such fervour. Rachel pressed herself into the older woman's body, as she held Julie's arms pinned by her side.

Julie reluctantly broke the kiss, saying breathlessly,

“Let's go somewhere more comfortable.”

After hanging up Rachel's coat, Julie lead them into the lounge as Rachel sat on the sofa, she went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine. Pouring two glasses, she handed one to Rachel, her hand only slightly shaking. Julie looked at Rachel, who had gracefully arranged herself on the sofa, her long legs crossed and realised again, just how beautiful she was.

Rachel caught her looking and raised an eyebrow in question. 

Blushing, Julie looked away, whispering.

“I was just thinking how beautiful you are...”

Sitting down next to Rachel on the couch, the older woman suddenly felt somewhat exposed, as she realised she was probably older than Rachel's mother.

“Rachel.” Julie gulped. “I don't think this is such a good idea....”

“Why?” Rachel looked confused. “Don't you find me attractive?”

“Of course!” Julie said, vehemently, not wanting the younger woman to feel that at all. “It's just...”

“Wow, Julie Dodson lost for words...Never thought I'd see the day!”

“It's just...” Julie tried again. “I know... you don't really want me.”

“Ssh.” Rachel responded, reaching up a hand to tenderly cup Julie's face in her hand. “I think we both realise what's going on here. What's the harm?”

Rachel looked so pleadingly at Julie that she was losing the battle with reason. When Rachel reached up and stroked her face softly, Julie realised that she had lost the battle. Closing her eyes as Rachel moved towards her once more, she surrendered to Rachel's kiss. It felt wonderful, and she thought she'd deal with the consequences later...much later. She felt Rachel's hand slide under her shirt and touch her skin. Julie moaned into Rachel's mouth, as she felt excitement and desire rise within her. Rachel made short work of Julie's shirt, and skilfully unhooked her bra, removing it with a flourish. Julie felt self conscious under Rachel's gaze and was grateful she had kept the lights low. She was acutely aware of the age difference, and although she kept in good shape, knew she couldn't compete with Rachel's youthful appearance. Rachel didn't seem to mind as she continued to divest Julie of her clothing. Kneeling between Julie's legs, Rachel unbuttoned Julie's trousers, and slid them over her legs. Throwing them casually out of the way, she trailed her hands up Julie's legs, as she leaned in to kiss her again. Rachel's hands roamed over Julie's body. Julie felt as though she were on fire. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, and allowed herself to close her eyes and revel in the situation. Julie felt Rachel's mouth leave hers as she trailed wet kisses down her neck. As Rachel reached her right breast, she felt her lips closing over her nipple, as she sucked in a breath. Desire flooded through her and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Biting her bottom lip. Julie arched her back off the sofa just as Rachel teased a nipple with her teeth. Julie opened her eyes to see Rachel looking up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Ra..Rachel...” Julie gasped.

“Mmm..” Rachel responded as she continued ministering first to one breast, then the other. 

Julie watched as Rachel began to kiss her way down her body, kissing and licking over the taut stomach, and down Julie's thighs and then back up again as she blew on the wet trails she had left, causing Julie to squirm and moan even louder. Rachel was being painstakingly slow, teasing responses out of Julie and avoiding the one area that Julie so wanted her to touch.

When Julie thought she would not be able to stand any more of this, she felt Rachel's thumb circle her clit through her panties, and gasped.

“Aargh...Rachel...please...”

Rachel smirked, seemingly pleased with the reaction she had elicited, and stroked Julie again. Julie was so wet, her panties soaked and she felt Rachel's fingers grasp the top of them and slide them down her legs. She let out another moan as she felt the cool air hit her, her legs parting of their own volition. She felt Rachel's hands slide up her inner thighs, infinitely slowly. This was torture, exquisite torture, but torture all the same. Just when Julie thought she couldn't stand any more, Rachel slid two fingers gently and expertly deep into her core. Julie felt the fingers twist and search for the spot. Julie writhed as Rachel continued to slide her fingers in and out. 

God, the girl knows what she's doing! Julie thought as she tried to hold on to some semblance of control. Losing the battle, Julie threw her head back and lost herself in the sensations flooding her body. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, and felt herself building to climax. Rachel's fingers continued to work their magic, and just as she felt herself going over the edge, she was aware of Rachel's tongue circling her swollen clit. Julie cried out as she came, the orgasm ripping through her, her hips bucking up of the sofa. Rachel caught her as she continued licking and sucking and teasing the rest of the orgasm out of Julie.

Julie collapsed back on the sofa, shuddering and gasping for breath aware of Rachel gently stroking, and teasing every last sensation out of her. She felt her toes uncurl and she stilled Rachel's hand, unable to take any more of the delicious sensations.

“Oh my God, Rachel!” Julie said, still breathless. “I think you've killed me!”

Rachel laughed, and Julie thought it was a delightful sound. She stood, pulling Rachel with her.

“Let's finish this somewhere even more comfortable...”

Julie noticed Rachel gulp as she led her upstairs to her bedroom.

Once there, Julie wasted no time in removing Rachel's clothing before pushing her onto the bed, and kissing her passionately. She so wanted to make Rachel feel as good as Rachel had made her feel. Julie used all her years of experience as she trailed her hand down Rachel's body, kissing her, feeling the younger woman trembling under her touch. Julie could tell Rachel was close, and it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. Sliding down her body, Julie slowly licked the length of Rachel's wet folds, causing Rachel to moan. Julie continued licking and sucking, taking her cues from Rachel, learning what she seemed to like most. It was always like this with a new lover, Julie thought, exciting and new, learning all the sweet spots. Next time...

Whoa! Where on earth had that come from? What on earth are you thinking!

Closing her eyes, and concentrating on giving Rachel as much pleasure as she could. Julie redoubled her efforts, until Rachel was reduced to a squirming, writhing mass of ecstasy. She felt Rachel start to spasm around her tongue as she coaxed Rachel's orgasm out of her, easing up a little until Rachel put a hand on her head, which she took as a cue to stop. Rachel lay there before her, all long limbs and post-orgasmic bliss. Julie was once again struck by Rachel's beauty. She was aware that the young woman must think she was old. 

But then, maybe she has a thing for older women, if she found Gill attractive? Julie thought. Gill was only a couple of years younger than her, so maybe...Julie shook herself out of her reverie. It was pointless anyway, this was never going to go anywhere...

“Hey you,” Rachel said, “Get yourself up here, and bring some duvet with you!” 

Julie realised Rachel was shivering, and not in a good way.

Pulling the duvet with her, Julie scooted up the bed, looking Rachel directly in the eyes, as she pulled her into a tender embrace, moving her hair out of her eyes.

“So...” Julie said a little nervously.

“So...” Rachel echoed. “That was lovely. Let's get some sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow.”

Rachel yawned softly, and Julie thought she looked adorable as she did so.

Do not go there! Uttered a little voice at the back of Julie's mind. 

She had to admit sleep sounded a very good idea. Rachel leaned in for one last kiss, which Julie gladly returned, and then she was aware of Rachel relaxing in her arms as she drifted of to sleep. Julie stroked Rachel's hair, as she gazed at her, as she wondered what she had got herself involved in. Julie thought sleep might very well elude her for a while...


End file.
